Rose Cross Academy
by eternal fire123
Summary: Please read cause this is my first story. Don't Flame ME! summary inside ;D Yullen and Laki!  cuz i feel like it
1. Chapter 1: Rose Cross Academy

**Chapter 1: Rose Cross Academy**

It was a ice, cold day at Hogwarts. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had already made an exciting entrance. All three schools were shocked when they discovered that a fourth school would be arriving.

Rose Cross Academy. Nobody had ever heard of that school before, not event the professors.

"This is so exciting!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I wish they would hurry up. It's bloody cold out here!" replied Ron. Before Hermione could make a come-back, a bright, shining light shone before revealing multiple diamond that formed an odd looking doorway with the number 23 (A/N not to sure about the number that leads to London) on the top.

Suddenly, a man in what looked like a cross between a scientist and solider uniform stepped out of the diamonds.

"Ah! Komui, how nice it is to finally meet you," Dumbledore said, greeting the stranger.

"Hello Dumbledore. I'm looking forward to staying here," Komui said, smiling back.

"Are the rest of your students coming?"

"They should be here by now." As if right on cue, four people stepped outside of the doorway before it disappeared.

"Dumbledore, I would like you to meet my students."


	2. Chapter 2: The Four Students

I'm BACK!! ; P I'll try to update it daily but I doubt I can since testing is coming up. *grumbles* stupid school, stupid state testing Please Review! I luv ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Four Students**

All of the three schools were utterly shocked when the "headmaster" and the four "students" stepped out of the "hovering" diamonds.

The students consisted of three males and one female. The two boys and the girl were shielding the smaller boy as if daring anybody to insult him.

Harry noticed that the girl was very cute. She had black shoulder length hair with some green highlights that blended in. "Wow!" Harry whispered to Ron, "that girl's very cute!"

"Yeah. I wondered if she'll go out with me if I asked?" replied Ron. Harry smacked Ron on the head and said, "Don't say things like that!!"

*grumbles* "Well sorry!"

After that little argument, Harry began to notice that one of the males (Asian dude) almost looked like a girl because of the long hair that was tied back in a pony tail but if you looked closely at his face, there was a glare that was so cold that it could make Snape hide away in a corner.

As the third boy came into view, Harry saw that he had bright red hair that was sticking out of his head and an eye patch over his right eye. The other eye was a bright, acid green.

As the group continued to walk by, Harry then noticed that the last boy's hood was up (their uniforms were different depending on the wearer but they were all black with white lining and a silver cross A/N: if you want to know what they look like search for -Man pics) but Harry was able to get a glimpse of white before the hood was tugged down lower.

'_This is going to be one interesting year," _Harry thought, before joining Hermione and Ron and walking inside Hogwarts. Wondering what was in store for them that year.

* * *

Thank you! Thank you! You're to kind! Please review and tell me how you liked it. BE HONEST! Your opinion won't kill me. !^_^!


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions

Yahoo! A new chapter for all of you fanfic readers! Enjoy and review please :3

**Chapter 3: Introductions**

When all of schools had settled down at the tables, Dumboldore said a long speech before finishing it with, "Let the feast begin!" (A/N akward much)

Everybody was about to tuck into the wonderful looking food but then they saw one of Rose Cross's students literally sucking all of the food at the Gryffindor table (hint :3).

"Allen! Save some food for the rest of us will ya!" Lenalee said.

"But I'm so hungry and barely ate enough for lunch!" he replied.

"If by enough, you mean that giant pile of food the size of Mount Everest going into that black hole you call a stomach is enough."

(Que akward silence and many weird stares)

"I don't think you should have said that because a lot of people are moving away from us," Lavi said.

Lenalee looks around and notices that most of the Gryffindors were 10 feet away from them (that must be a really long table) and said, "and some of those boys call themselves men, sheesh! Can't even sit next to someone who has an apetite as big as New York."

(please don't hurt me if Lenalee is slightly off character .)

"Hey Lenalee, they're still some people here ya know."

They look across the table and see Harry and the gang sitting across from them.

"Hi there!" (sudden personality change)

"Uh…. Hello. My name's Harry and these are my friends Hermione and Ron, " replied Harry.

"Nice to meet you. My name's Lenalee. Carrot top's Lavi Bookman, the white haired boy is Allen Walker, and the emo loner guy is Yu Kanda. Oh, make sure to not call Kanda by his first name is you want to live to see tomorrow."

"Why? What would happen if we called him Yu?" asked Ron stupidly (never really liked Ron much anyway).

Suddenly, a sword appeared under Ron's chin, and it was held by a very pissed off Kanda.

"I dare you to say that again," Kanda hissed glaring at Ron who was sweating and started saying "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please have mercy!"

Kanda walked back to his seat next to Allen, and Allen whispered something into his ear. Kanda calmed down and Ron slumped into his seat with relief.

Then Hermione said, "I have a feeling we're going to be great friends this year!"

I am so sorry I took so long to write this chapter, because I have so much stuff going on and my mom is mad at me for trying to write this and put on fanfiction, she id really really really, I repeat, really asian. Do Not Ask Me Why! I will try to update as soon as I can. Oh yeah! I forget to say I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR D. GRAY-MAN!


	4. Chapter 4: The Goblet of Fire

Hey people! This is a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it and comment good things

about it! If you have any suggestions on anything at all, please tell me! ;3

I do not own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Goblet of Fire

Today was the day that the participates for the Tournament would be chosen. All of the students from the four schools waited in absolute silence.

*Whoosh*

"Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons!"

*Cheering and Clapping*

*Whoosh*

"Victor Krum of Durmstrang!"

*Cheering, Clapping, and Stomping*

*Whoosh*

"Cedric Diggory of Hogwarts!"

*Very loud Clapping and Cheering*

*Whoosh*

"Lavi Bookman of Rose Cross Academy!"

*Cheering and Clapping*

As the participants walked off to another room, many people began to talk to each other. Hermione asked, "Hey Allen."

"Yes?"

"Just how old are you guys?"

"Well, I'm 15, Lenalee's 16, Kanda is 17, and Lavi is 18."

*cue jaw dropping*

"Isn't Lavi a little to old to be in school?"

"At our school, you are never too young or old to stay."

"Ohhhhhhh."

Then something weird happened. Just as Dumboldore finished his speech, the goblet flared again and a piece of paper floated out of it.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Everybody was confused. Why did Harry's name get called even though he was under 17?

While everybody was whispering, Harry silently stood up still confused and went to the room where the rest of the participants were waiting for an interview. Even he was wondering how his name got into the goblet.

Please review, don't flame, I love you all, and sorry if this chapter is a little boring to you. ;3


End file.
